La sonámbula
by Fiore JW
Summary: Después de la trágica y desconocida muerte de su hermano menor, Rosebud y sus padres se mudan a una casa en el bosque sin esperar los horrores que esta guarda y lo que el destino le depara a Rose, por que la maldad adora la inocencia. Este fic pertenece al reto "Morid de terror" del foro "Amor de tercera generación"


**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la historia no.**

**Este fic pertenece al reto "Morid de terror" de el foro "Amor de tercera generación"  
La historia esta basada en una existente leyenda y ****en casi la mayor parte en mi cerebro. **

**Quiero dejar en claro que aunque no soy supersticiosa, no pretendo irrespetar a los muertos y que descansen en paz.  
Ojalá les guste y ¡Feliz Halloween!**

* * *

Rosebud era una tímida niña de seis años que prefería la compañía de sus muñecas a relacionarse con otros niños. Por este motivo no le resultó muy duro cambiar de casa y dejar atrás su antiguo barrio y colegio cuando sus padres decidieron mudarse despues de la tragica muerte de su hermano menor.

Sus padres estaban preocupados por el cambio, pero sabían que con el tiempo acabaría disfrutando de su nuevo hogar. Uno de esos días mientras desempacaban hablaban los dos ambos con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada cansada.

—¿Hermione, cuando inscribiras a la niña en el colegio muggle?—pregunto Ronald Weasley a su mujer.

—En unos dias, apenas llegamos Ronald—respondio tomando una caja con el ceño fruncido.

—Hermione, se que esto es dificil para ti para mi tambien lo es pero hay que dar vuelta a la pagina, nuestra hija nos necesita.

—¡Como quieres que me olvide de mi hijo, como pretendes que una madre de un día a otro supere la muerte de su hijo, a quien le dio la vida!—bramo Hermione.

—Bueno, me voy a trabajar—anuncio el hombre.

—¿No te habian dado unos dias?—pregunto su esposa fulminandolo.

—Me dieron dos meses, Hermione—contesto.

—Oh, si lo olvide, entonces adios—se despidio Hermione, Ron se acerco timidamente con intención de besar a su esposa, Hermione con el rostro inexpresivo se quedo quieta y su esposo la beso en la mejilla rapidamente, los dos se vieron a los ojos y Ron se fue.

La pequeña Rose se acostumbró enseguida a su nuevo hogar. Pero tener tanto espacio para jugar la volvió incluso más retraída y solitaria de lo que ya era. Rosebud solía subir con sus muñecas a la casa del árbol y pasaba allí varias horas hablando sola, según ella con su amiga Eileen. Los padres (después de una fuerte discusión) no le dieron mucha importancia pues sabían que a esa edad eran comunes los amigos imaginarios. Las vacaciones de verano pronto acabarían y con el nuevo curso escolar haría nuevos amigos en clase.

Los días pasaban y el comportamiento de la niña cada día era más extraño, casi no hablaba con sus padres y aprovechaba cualquier momento para "refugiarse" en su casita del árbol. Los padres podían escucharla hablar durante horas con su amiga Eileen. Pero lo que más les preocupaba era que cada vez conciliaba peor el sueño, hablaba dormida y parecía sufrir pesadillas pues era habitual que entonara frases como "me duele", "no puedo ver" o "ayúdame". Una noche Hermione sintió pasos en el pasillo, asustada avisó a su marido, quien salió a ver y se encontró a Rose caminando sin rumbo, la niña parecía sonámbula y, cuando su padre la llamó, se despertó totalmente aturdida y sin saber qué hacía de pie fuera de su habitación.

—¡Rosebud, ¿Que haces aqui?—pregunto Ron, la niña no respondió.

Con el pasar de los dias el sonanbulismo de Rose iba de mal en peor. Sus padres tenían miedo de que la niña saliera a la calle, sola y por la noche. Así que decidieron llevarla a San Mungo en la que podrían monitorear sus hábitos de sueño para tratar su sonambulismo. Pero tras pasar dos noches no se detectó nada extraño, de hecho en ambas ocasiones Rose durmió plácidamente toda la noche. El medimago psicólogo tampoco ayudó mucho, únicamente les confirmó lo que ellos ya sabían, que tenía una amiga imaginaria que se llamaba Eileen y que tenía su misma edad. El medimago le restó importancia al hecho y les dijo que era relativamente frecuente , y más teniendo en cuenta que la niña prácticamente no tenía amistades. Les recomendó que pasaran más tiempo con ella para que manifestara su magia ya que no lo hacia desde los tres años y que trataran de relacionarla con más niños de su edad para que Rose fuera, poco a poco, olvidando a su amiga imaginaria y centrándose en sus amistades reales que se irían formando cuando entrara al colegio.

Los padres siguieron al pie de la letra las indicaciones del medimago, pasaban cada vez más tiempo con ella y la dejaban poco tiempo libre para que fuera a charlar con Eileen en su casa del árbol. Pero eso no hizo más que empeorar su ataque de sonambulismo, parecía como si el tiempo que ya no pasaba con su amiga imaginaria por el día lo compensara por la noche. Sus sueños parecían cada vez más reales y en un par de ocasiones Ronald la encontró a punto de salir al jardín. La niña cada vez parecía más agotada y con el cansancio acumulado era como si cada noche perdiera más el control y pasara más tiempo sonámbula, tenia ojeras marcadas en el rostro y los ojos dilatados por el cansancio. Asi que Ron y Hermione tomaron cartas en el asunto y despues de mucho tiempo de no tener contacto con su familia, recurrieron a Harry y le pidieron que trajera a sus hijos . Como su mejor amigo Harry cumplio con lo prometido y trajo a sus hijos: Teddy de trece años (hijo adoptado por la pareja) James de siete años, Albus quien era de la edad de Rose y a Lily de cuatro años. Harry y Ginny charlaban en la casa con Ron y Hermione.

—¿Como les ha ido?—pregunto Ginny a Hermione, los hombres hablaban entre ellos un poco lejos de ellas.

—Amigo, ya no se que hacer siento que Hermione ya no me ama y no tarda en pedirme el divorcio—le dijo Ron a su cuñado.

—Vamos amigo, entiéndela esta deprimida no es fácil perder un hijo—respondió el salvador del mundo mágico

—Yo también estoy deprimido no puede dejar de pensar en Hugo—una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Ron, su amigo coloco su brazo en los hombros de Ron.

En el jardín los chicos jugaban sin hacerle caso a Rose quien estaba apartada del resto y hablando sola, la pequeña Lily quiso ir con su prima y gateo hacia ella, cuando Lily intento tocar a Rose la niña reacciono terriblemente y la empujo lejos de ella.  
Al oir llorar a Lily los chicos fueron hacia ella, Albus examinaba a Rose curioso y James la veía con aversión.

—Ya no llores Lily—consoló a la pequeña Teddy, cambiando su cabello a un color neón.

Albus se encamino hacia Rose, al advertir esto James corrio hacia su hermano y lo tomo de la muleca fuertemente.

—¡No te acerques a ella!—le prohibió.

Al atardecer los Potter Weasley se marcharon. Por la noche Ron sintió como alguien bajaba la escalera, al ver a su hija en la puerta de casa un frío le recorrió la espalda. Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, cuando llamó a Rosebud la niña pareció ignorarle y solamente le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de abrir la puerta y salir al jardín. Los ojos de su hija parecían otros, era como si no la reconociera. Asustado, bajó las escaleras y salió corriendo detrás de ella mientras la niña avanzaba en dirección a la casita del árbol; cuando estaba a pocos metros del lugar, la niña se agachó mientras balbuceaba algo que su padre no podía entender.

Rose comenzó a escavar el suelo con sus manos, su padre al llegar a su lado la escuchó decir "tengo que salir", "aquí hace mucho frío". Su padre la abrazó y sintió que su hija estaba congelada, era como si no respondiera y luchaba por seguir cavando, sus pequeños dedos estaban ensangrentados por arañar la tierra y golpearse con las piedras que había en el suelo. Se había roto un par de uñas y aún así parecía no despertarse. El padre no sabía qué hacer mientras la niña pataleaba y le pedía que la soltara y la dejara continuar.

De repente, como si se le encendiera una luz en la cabeza, el padre dejó de llamarla por su nombre y la llamó Eileen, en ese momento la niña se giró y dejó de luchar mientras se le quedó mirando.

—Eileen, ¿eres tú?—dijo el padre.

La niña le miró fijamente con unos ojitos que imploraban que la ayudasen, un par de segundos después se desmayó, al instante abrió nuevamente los ojos y esta vez Rose con su propio cuerpo miró asustada en todas direcciones como intentando comprender dónde estaba y por qué le dolían tanto las manos. Su padre la llevó dentro de casa, donde su madre se quedó limpiando sus heridas, el daño no era tanto como parecía en la oscuridad de la noche, pero el padre sabía que tenía un asunto pendiente en el jardín, así que mientras su hija se reponía con su mujer, bajó con una pala.

—¡Lumus!

Al llegar al mismo lugar donde Rose había escavado, volvió a sentir un escalofrío. Pero no era momento de tener miedo, empezaba a intuir el motivo por el que su hija no podía descansar por las noches y quería acabar de una vez por todas con el problema. Clavó una y otras vez la pala, hasta que pudo ver algo que le llamó la atención. Una pequeña manita huesuda apareció bajo la tierra putrefacta. Era tan pequeña como la de su hija y al verla sintió una tristeza tan profunda que Ron se puso a llorar. El padre entre llantos entró a su casa y le pidió a Hermione que no saliera al jardín bajo ningún concepto mientras él realizaba una llamada.

—¿Que pasa Ronald?—pregunto Hermione ansiosa.

—Escucha, por nada del mundo salgas de la casa—ordeno Ron.

Menos de veinte minutos después los aurores y un forense llegaron para levantar el cadáver de una niña de unos seis años. Investigaciones posteriores demostraron que se trataba de Eileen, una niña que había desaparecido hace un par de años en uno de los pueblos cercanos. La niña al parecer había sido asesinada, pues su cadáver mostraba signos de violencia. El anterior propietario de la casa la había enterrado en su jardín, sabiendo que nadie podría investigar en una propiedad privada sin una orden judicial.

Eileen nunca más se comunicó con la niña, parece que, al desvelarse su asesinato, por fin pudo descansar. Pero Rosebud siempre guardaría el escalofriante recuerdo de cuando hablaba con un espíritu que no podía descansar.

**FIN**.


End file.
